Conventional systems and methods for monitoring or surveilling regions of interest do not include effective orchestration and coordination tools, nor do they provide the granular insights that would otherwise inform effective and timely decision-making in critical scenarios. Despite extensive research and development efforts, current systems and methods for monitoring environments do not enable effective content navigation, feature detection, object detection, event detection, situational awareness recognition, classification, insights, nor and use of inputs from multiple sources.
Moreover, today's monitoring systems are not useful across a range of applications where technical monitoring solutions would otherwise be valuable (e.g., agriculture and land use applications, aviation, environment, marine, public safety and disaster relief, rail, recreation, roads and highways, space, surveying, search and rescue applications, farming and ranching operations, energy deployments, sports, traffic monitoring, trespass and security applications, etc.). Accordingly, flexible solutions for meeting such demands are needed.